Thank You
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: I actually don't know how to summarize this fic xDThe only thing I can say is that I got the inspiration w/ the song 'You' by The Pretty Reckless. Anyways, if u ship Kid x Liz A LOT like I do, read it cause people are not used to write fics about them


I believe this is the faster fic I've ever written O_O

Right now I'm TOTALLY addicted on a band called _The Pretty Reckless_, and they have a song called 'You'. I was listening to the song then suddenly the idea of this fic started coming, I don't know, I believe this song kind of suits with Kid x Liz.

I suggest that before reading this fic you should listen to the song 3, I'll simplify it for you: /watch?v=1cjJStLShOU

:D

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank You"<em>

These two words were all the words that Liz was able to think, the only that she was able to whisper to herself sat there in her own room, alone. She was trying to figure out a way to tell him without making her look pathetic to her own point of view, cause actually she kind of born used to think that all this stuff was simply pathetic and ridiculous, something that could only exist inside of books or movies. She'd never thought of the possibility of reconsidering the idea of readopt this complex, and sometimes kinda stupid, feeling. But there she was now, lying in her bed trying to find a way to explain this complicated sentiment she had on a friend that maybe is even more complicated than the own feeling itself. And there she was, still with only these two damn words in her head:

_Thank You_

…

_I mean, thank you for saving my life. And Patty's._

_I don't know what could have happened to us if we still lived like that. Maybe we wouldn't even be alive anymore; people who live in the streets die every day and it wouldn't be any different with us. You just didn't take me out of the streets. You gave me and my little sister a home, a bed to lie. You gave us a chance to meet Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star and Crona; you gave us the chance of making friends. You didn't just save us once, you saved us twice, because you did more than just saving us, you also gave us a new life._

_Thank you for just being who you are, and I want you to know that even though I show frustration when you freak out about unsymmetrical things and then start huffing yourself, it actually breaks my heart because I'm seeing the best person I've met cursing himself. I admit you are kinda weird, and of course that your unhealthy obsession with symmetry helps a lot with that. But who cares anyway? It's our imperfections that turn us perfectly perfect in our perfectly special way._

_You're a loyal friend, you're kind, you're funny (creepy, but funny at the same time), you'd never stood above the others students just because you're the next Lord Death, that makes you a humble person and I wish you knew how much I appreciate that on you. You do good things to the others without even knowing it; it comes automatically out of you._

_Smile more_

_Don't curse yourself, you're wonderful_

_You're the bravest person I know_

_I like your hair, it's perfect the way it is. Don't change it_

_You're my hero_

_You will always stay with us, right?_

_Please never go away_

_Because…_

…

_I love you_

She could feel the corner of her eye getting wet, and then a teardrop started draining on her cheek. Her head was leant on her arms. She slowly starts opening her eyes when she feels her arms being a little bit shaken.

"Liz? Are you awake?" asked Kid

She finally opens them, and realizes the situation she is in. Liz freaks out just for a second inside her head, but then she starts pretending like everything is fine, as she always did.

"Yes, I'm awake now" she answers as she stands up

"It's because… we need to go to Soul and Maka's place now, remember?" he asked kind of gawky for waking her up "and sorry I woke you up, but I guess Patty wouldn't have been a better choice"

She laughs with his sweetness, with this kindness he rarely showed. But of course she wouldn't say that.

"No, it wouldn't. That's okay; we need to go anyway, right?" She asks ready to leave her room, walking to her door's direction

"Yeah but…" he starts saying still stood in the same place

"But what?" She asks as if she was in a hurry, not turning around to look at him to answer "also I bet Patty is already waiting for us and –"

"Liz!" Kid exclaims going in a rush to her direction and instantly grabbing her hand. She stops breathing for a moment, and then turns to him, surprised and with no reaction. He continues "Why… were you crying?"

Liz just smiles and answers him looking in his eyes:

"It was nothing… I'm fine" She completes with a smile "Now, let's go".

_I love you, Kid. Don't worry, one day I'll find the courage to tell you that. _

_I promise_

* * *

><p>I don't believe this is one of my best jobs, but I felt the need to write it... So.. yeah, now you already read it and you can't take it off<p>

sorry if you didn't like it that much too ;P


End file.
